CronaxMaka western
by Magishy333
Summary: In another world an old fashioned western is taking place and pretty much every one from Soul Eater is involved and Crona (male) is involved with Maka and (some of you will hate this) Souls the villian, no lemon! And ive been told chapter 4 is the best. Lil bit o fluff, oh and Crona is ooc
1. Chapter 1

Prewarning: all of you die hard Maka x Soul fans might hate this because he's one of the bad guys. So if not on with it.

The saloon was busy for it being the middle of the afternoon. Well this is a western so just bare with me.  
Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were showgirls doing a line dance on stage, while Maka was a bar maid serving customers.  
Just then, the swinging doors to the saloon burst open showing three boys, then otherly known as the 'Kids'. Every one gasped. The showgirls hid behind the curtain, and watched as they made their way to the bar. Eyeing everyone. Smiling evilly.  
"So Kid? What will we be getting today? Whiskey? Brandy? Or how about something different?" Soul said looking Maka up and down.  
Kid simply leaned up against the counter. "Hey bartender!" He hollered at Ox like he wasn't there.  
"What you starin' at four eyes?!" Black*Star yelled at him for looking at Maka who was looking at Ox.  
"Is this your girl?" Soul said putting his hand on around her waist.  
Ox might of done something if not for the fact of the revolvers in all of the 'Kids' waiststraps.  
"Don't." She whimpered when she felt his hand go lower than necessary.  
"Oh, something wrong?" He said with an evil smirk. He might have done something else if it hadn't been for the words that came from behind.

* * *

Hope you like it. And the rest will come eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's another short one but I promise to get to the next chapter I'm having a bit of writers block.

* * *

About ten minutes earlier, somewhere in the desert..

"Where are we!" Ragnorok the pistol screamed from the inside of Crona's waist pouch.  
"Gosh do you ever shut up? When i asked that snake-charming merchant lady for a gun, i didn't ask for a talking one! And for the last freaking time i don't know! When i find out i promise, you will be the first one to know." Crona said spitefully.  
"Well excuse me! It's not like you're doing anything that needs your full concentration!"  
He was unfortunately right. He was doing absolutely nothing. He had lost his horse two days ago to heat exhaustion. Now all he had was Ragnorok. And being lost in the desert was probably gonna kill him.  
"Okay, you're right. Im sorry. Wanna play twenty questions?" He offered.  
Ragnorok sighed, "Whatever. Is it an animal?"  
"Nope"  
"Is it colorful?"  
"Nope"  
"Is it any color at all?"  
"No it has no color."  
"Is it water?" Water, the word made Crona's thought ache.  
"Yep. Hey do you even drink water?"  
"No. Even if i did where do you possibly think my mouth would be?"  
"Well sure that may be true, but it just begs another question." He paused to re-moisten his mouth.  
"What is it?!"  
"If you don't have a mouth, how are you talking to me?"  
Before Ragnorok could retort with an answer, Crona yelled, "A town!"

When they arrived they found it to be pretty empty except for an old man riding a wagon out of there. "Wait!" Crona practically screamed. The old man slowed the horses to a stop mostly to avoid hitting him. "What?" He said almost breathless.  
"What is this place? Is there any water or anything to drink?"  
"This is Rossville. And yes, at the saloon, but if i were you i wouldn't go in there if i was you."  
Before he could ask anymore questions, he sped off with light speed, and hollard back, "Good luck!"  
You'd think they might have suspected something, well no, because, Crona was utterly exhausted, and thirsty, and Ragnorok just didn't pay attention.

He walked toward the saloon and heard something that made him stop dead in tracks. It was the voice of Soul Eater Evans.( which if you think about is a scary sounding name.) Soul was the most harsh member of the 'kid' gang and he had met him before.

Flashback...  
A few days before he got Ragnorok...  
"Give it back!" Crona yelled at Black*Star for taking his sack of food off his back.  
"What? Oh you mean this?" He tossed it over to Kid.  
"Buzz off loser, its ours now." Kid said.  
"But i need that!" Crona insisted.  
Soul came around the corner to where they were with a sack full of coins in his hand. And started beating him with it. After that they sped out of the small town. Hopefully never to be seen again.

End of flashback...

He almost wanted to leave, but, fuck! He was near starving, thirsty and exhausted. He peered through the window. The saloon was packed, and sure enough the 'kids' were making a scene. But he turned his attention to quite possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and Soul was harassing her. He was torn between fear and guilt. He took a deep breath, pulled out Ragnorok, stepped through the doors, and said, "Let her go!"

* * *

please review! I love reading them, it motivates me. please be nice. thank you to all who reviewed on the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while life and writers block gets in the way.

* * *

Ah the food sack boy is back." He turned around with Maka still trapped in his grip. "Have you come back for more?" he laughed at that.  
"No!" He said bitterly.  
"Then what are you doing? Trying to be the hero?"  
Crona just kept quiet. Holding Ragnok at shoulder length. He was trying a little bit.  
"Get out!" He finally managed to say.  
"Come on boys we know when were not wanted, but we'll finish this tomorrow at high noon. But until then, feel free to start practicing, you're gonna need it."  
Every one watched them ride out of town on their horses. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone cheered.  
Finally Crona had had enough, so he fainted.

He woke up in a small room with a bed he was laying on and a nightstand with his blue jeans and tan shirt with vest on top.  
The door started to open, he was honestly a little scared to what would come through. But it was Maka.  
"Where am i?"  
"In the back room of the saloon, you fainted." She said and sat down on the floor.  
"Oh, hey you have any food? Or water?"  
"Sure, anything in particular?"  
"Anything." Before she turned he grabbed her wrist and said, "Where's my gun?"  
"Oh that thing is in the drawer." She smiled and left to get his food and water.  
He opened the drawer and unfortunately there was Ragnorok.  
"Would you get me out of here you dumbass!"  
Crona sighed, picked him up and set him on his clothes.  
"'Bout time!"  
Crona looked down at himself. He just now realized he was only in his underwear.  
He grabbed his pants and started putting them on and Maka came back in with a tray with a glass of water and a small bowl of popcorn on it ( which is what they serve as appetizers.)  
She froze not knowing what to say, and trying her hardest not to look at his underwear. She set the tray on the bed and smoothed her dress.  
"Well here ya are, if you need anything else, come get me." "Oh and thanks for saving me... uh whats your name?"  
"Crona" he said with a half-smile.

* * *

Sorry its short. Its hard sometimes i promise i will try to makethe next chapter revolve around Maka and Crona, review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to make this chapter long, enjoy.

* * *

Crona watched Maka walk out the door, and kept smiling like a fool. His mind had let something occupy his thoughts, Maka.

"How can you like that flat chested girl?" Ragnorok's comment popped Crona's thought bubble.

"Why do you have to always go to that?!" Crona asked him.

"Because, that's the first thing you notice about her. Besides we have to get out of town, we have no time for this shit."

"Why? Do you not think you can handle, Soul Eater?" he retorted.

If Ragnorok had a face he would be scowling right now. He finally managed to spit out, " Shut up!"

Crona laughed and finally pulled up his pants. He looked down at his stomach, it was thin and you could faintly see an outline of his once rock hard abs. From the time Soul Eater Evans had beat him up, he worked on a farm lifting lots of heavy machinery, and he had gained some attention from the local ladies. But now it was lost due to going hungry.

He grabbed his shirt and threw it on. It once was white, and was now tanish, discolored from the desert and sleeping on the ground didn't help. He picked up his boots and shook them out. He hit himself for not thinking, because now not only was the floor dirty, he knew that wouldn't gain him any points from the person who had to sweep it, so he swept it under the bed with his hands. He looked in the mirror and brushed his pink hair with his fingers.

He nearly screamed when he opened the door when Maka fell on him face first.

They both ended up on the floor with red staining their cheeks.

"uh" Crona stuttered.

"Oh, my, I am so sorry!" Maka apologized and got up.

"Umm, what were you doing leaning against the door?" he said with understanding eyes, just curious as to if she had been there the whole time. Blush crept back to his cheeks as he had been somewhat frightened as to what was going to go down and hoping she had not heard to what he and Ragnorok had said.

"Wait a minute! Just who were you talking to in there?" She said getting the subject off of her.

"No one really..." he heard Ragnorok faintly 'hmph!' he just could not tell her about Ragnorok, it would freak her out.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Maka's Stare went from 'embarrassed' to 'determined to kill' in seconds. She crossed her arms and gave a sassy, "Well?"

Crona could not say a thing this felt like the worst thing in the world, being the cause of someones anger and worst of all it was Maka.

"Well?!" she said again this time more anger, sass, and annoyance was put into it. She did not in fact hear him through the door, she did know however that there were two different voices.

Crona had to do something and do it now. He never thought he would have any courage to do it being mentally glued to the floor by Maka's stare, but he did. He leaned forward slowly and Maka's looks went soft. His arm crept behind her waist and pulled himself forward until their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Maka let out her breath she didnt know she was holding. She had never been this close to anyone before. And she knew she'd never have another chance to do it agian because she utterly despised men, and everyone in this town knew it. But somehow he was different. She lifted his chin up which made his eyes open slightly. She softly grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and he did the same. Not knowing what to think. 'was he enjoying this?' 'did he like her' 'what next?'

After what seemed like minuets, she pulled herself off. "Sorry" she said smiling like an idiot and slightly frowning when he wasnt smiling.

she turned to quickly leave, forcing tears back in her eyes, but felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned but didn't want to face him and looked down.

He nudged her chin up with his hand. "Why are you leaving?"

She whispered, "because i thought you didn't like that."

He slightly smiled "What could make you think that?"

Before she had a chance to answer, he kissed her lips and sighed. "Dont ever think that." he said then returned to her lips.

* * *

OMG did anyone like that? i know i did! when i did that at my library, it was way shorter, without that kiss scene. I really hope you like it! im torn on wether to continue... and if i do i wont do a lemon, cause i don't roll like that (Yet) could be some fluff though ;)

Review, Favorite, and PLEASE REVEIW! And thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuation of the fluff from chapter 4... thanks to all my reviewers (who I love!) well on with it...

* * *

Crona had kissed Maka and they now were making out.

Crona had moved his hands to her waist and they were on the verge of going lower. Her lips felt like candy to him. He ran his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, which she almost immediately granted.

Maka's mind turned to mush. She was enjoying every taste of his tongue in her mouth.

He was certainly enjoying himself as well. To him, she tasted like peanut-butter. He finaly pulled out of her mouth to breathe, and to get a grip on himself.

"Whats wrong?" Maka asked when she saw him just staring at her, expressionless.

"Nothing... it's just... I dont know if we continue this, i wont be able to controll myself."

She was taken aback by this. She knew what he obiously meant by that. She had heard her friends talk about it in a hush manor. She bit her lip not knowing what to do about it. She didnt know what she wanted, she was compleatly torn.

At that exact moment, her papa came in to check on his precious daughter, as he did every day. He owned the town market and was a known womanizer. This made him despized by his daughter, and the hatered doubled when he drove her mother away. He chased every boy who ever tried to court Maka of the front porch with a shotgun. He wanted to protect her innocence, and he knew what guys where capable of doing and he did not want that for Maka, even though she was twenty three. He did however trust Ox, because he was a family friend's boy. Ox did like Maka, and was delighted when she started working at his saloon he inherited from his uncle.

The situation they were in was not the best to find. Crona had his hands around to the small of her back and hers was around his neck.

He immediatly ran over to her, tore the two apart and pulled out his revolver and shoved it in Crona's face.

"What are you doing with my Maka?!" He practicly screamed in his face.

Crona quickly backed up towords the corner and Spirit followed.

"I'll ask you again." Crona swallowed. "What were you doing?!" He screamed it even louder this time.

Maka was scared. She didnt know what to do, she saw a book on the table, left by a customer from earlyer, closing time had never been so crazy. (Crona had slept for a long time.) She grabbed it and she held it up and the spine came down on her fathers head.

He fell down on the floor with a 'crash' and a cartoonish guiser of blood came from his head.

"Are you all right?" Maka asked Crona.

"I'll be fine, I'm just shaken up, but i dont know about him." he said pointing to her father. "What was that techneque you used?"

"I dont know, but I'm going to call it, " A 'Maka Chop'"

Crona laughed, "Brilliant name, so is that your dad?"

"Yes but, I dont see him as that." she said looking at him, then turning to Crona to lift him off the floor.

They looked at Spirit, laying passed out on the floor.

Outside they heard the church bell ring, it was time for the fight!

* * *

On one side of the street there was the 'kids' and Crona on the other. After the effect of dust settled. They moved with their hips. There was an eerie silance and a staredown. All three of the 'kids' had their hands placed above their guns waiting for the right time.

Crona was scared. In fact, if he didnt have Maka, he thought he might actualy have taken Ragnoroks advice and split.

Just then from out of nowhere, a man in black came through the crowd and went right up to the 'kids'.

"Just where have you been?" the man said to them.

"Dad! Five more minuets!" Black Star wailed like a five year old.

'Dad?' Crona thought and held back a smile. The crowd had started murmur.

"No! We are leaving, Now!" He said and grabbed them by the ears and Soul was put over his fathers shoulder.

Soul looked back at Crona and screamed, "I'll be back!" Kid hit his face with his palm in embarasment.

* * *

Crona fell on the ground laughing his ass off as they slowly disapeared into the sun with Soul ranting. Never to be seen agian.

Maka came over and sat next to him on the ground.

Crona stopped laughing and said, " Wanna continue where we left off?"

Maka smiled and nodded.

They walked hand in hand to a nearby tavarn to continue their endevor.

The End

* * *

I did not think that kiss was overly done well, i have never had a first kiss... i thought it was horrible, pretty atrochious. Oh well i thought the part where the 'kids' were actualy kids was pretty funny. Thank you for reading


End file.
